


Unseen

by reflectingstars (Bellflower)



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Gen, Mentions of Aelinore Biquard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/reflectingstars
Summary: One day, it would happen again.For the 'on the outside' Fan Flashworks prompt





	

'The forge of my heart grows cold.' That was what the Seneschal... the _previous_ Seneschal had said to her. That it was the reason for the problems in the world.

Those problems had vanished away with the turning of the wheel, now that the Arisen was at its helm. Below, in the world that beat in time with her own heart, there was no supernatural strife and no more darkness rolling over the green lands; life was flourishing, sustained by the power of her will. With a wave of her hands she could move mountains, create canyons, spawn green fields and craft curious creatures as she desired. It was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, and she felt genuine pride at what she saw.

But already she was beginning to understand why the former ruler's heart was frozen. To be Seneschal was to rule all, but to do it unseen.

She could not interact with anyone. They could not see her. The Arisen was all but forgotten, an echo unheard by those she reached out for. No beloved family of villagers could encourage and support her now, no impressed city-dwellers were capable of having a drink with her, and Aelinore... Aelinore was permanently lost to her, the worst fate of all. Sometimes the Arisen would conjure an image of the woman she loved and stare at it for long hours (if hours they were), remembering the short time they'd had together. The Duchess was unable to fight but had a strong soul and a mind full of gentle wisdom, the makings of a truly compassionate ruler, and had drawn her in almost immediately.

When they'd returned to the village after the defeat of the dragon, it had seemed so briefly like they might get to enjoy a quiet but happy life together. Now it would never be.

For now, the Arisen could just about bear this choice she'd made and this role she'd taken up. But one day, and she knew this deep down with absolute certainty, the loneliness born from being stuck on the outside of her world would seal her heart too. When that day came, the darkness would return.


End file.
